lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Anomaly (twilsemail)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+8 vs AC, 2d4+3 damage.}} |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=''Target:'' One Creature; An ally of Mal’s choice makes a Melee Basic Attack against the target with a +2 bonus (1 untyped/1 item); the attack deals 6 extra damage (8 if enemy is adjacent to Mal).}} 5 |Keywords=Martial |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=''Target:'' One Ally; Effect: The target makes a Basic Attack as a free action. Attacks granted by this power have a +2 bonus to the attack roll (1 untyped/ 1 item) and a +2 bonus to the damage roll if Mal is adjacent to the target.}} 5 |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=''Trigger:'' An ally in burst is hit by an enemy; Target: Triggering ally in burst; Effect: The ally gains a +2 bonus to all defenses against the attack. The target can make a Melee Basic Attack as a free action. Attacks granted by this power have a +2 bonus to the attack roll (1 untyped/ 1 item) and a +2 bonus to the damage roll if Mal is adjacent to the target.}} 5 |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=''Target:'' One ally who has line of sight to Mal and can hear it; Effect: The target may charge as a free action. This attack deals 1W extra damage. Attacks granted by this power have a +2 bonus to the attack roll (1 untyped/ 1 item) and a +2 bonus to the damage roll if Mal is adjacent to the target.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+8 vs. AC, 2d4+4 damage; Effect: Mal chooses two different allies within 5 squares that can see and hear him. Those allies may make charge attacks, make basic attacks or shift their speed as a free action. Allies that choose to make an attack may not attack the target of this attack or the same creature. Attacks granted by this power have a +2 bonus to the attack roll (1 untyped/ 1 item) and a +2 bonus to the damage roll if Mal is adjacent to the target.}} 10 |Action=Move |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=''Target:'' One ally; Effect: The target takes a move action as a free action.}} 3 |Action=No Action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=''Trigger:'' Mal rolls initiative; Target: One ally in burst; Effect: The target shifts half his or her speed.}} |Action=Move |Recharge=encounter |Power Description=''Effect:'' Mal ceases to exist and can take no actions until the start of his next turn. He has line of sight and line of effect to no creature and no creature has line of sight or line of effect to him. At the start of his next turn, he reappears in a square of his choice within 3 squares of the square he left.}} 10 |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing, Martial |Power Description=''Target:'' Mal or one ally in burst; the target may spend a healing surge and gains 1d6 additional hit points. This power may be used twice per encounter but only once per round.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Languages=Common, Primordial |Strength=16 |Constitution=10 |Dexterity=10 |Intelligence=20 |Wisdom=14 |Charisma=10 |Skills=Athletics +8, Heal +9, History +12, Insight +9, Perception +4 |Feats=Armored Warlord, Lend Strength, Lend Might |Equipment=Chieftain’s Glaive +1; Tactician’s Chainmail +1; Amulet of Protection +2; Backpack, Bedroll, Belt Pouch, Flint and Steel, Identification Papers (standard), 50' Rope, Waterskin; 45, 9sp }} Mini-Stat Block sblock=Anomalycolor=darkgreenbAnomaly/b/color—Male Genasi Warlord 4 Initiative: +2, Passive Perception: 14, Passive Insight: 19 AC: 22, Fort: 17, Reflex: 20, Will: 16 — Speed: 5 HP: 37/37, Bloodied: 19, Surge: 9, Surges left: 8/8 Action Points: 1/1, Second Wind: Not Used, Milestones: 0 Powers - color=#44AA44Commander’s Strike Direct the Strike/color color=#AA2255Powerful Warning Provocative Order/color color=#BBBBBBOrchestrated Offensive/color color=#AA2255Inspiring Word Inspiring Word (2) Acid Surge Knight’s Move/color http://leb.wikia.com/wiki/LEB:PC:Anomaly_(twilsemail))[/sblock] Character Information Background This genasi was captured at a young age by an adventuring party looking for oddities for the Library of Korranberg. For more than a decade, he was studied there. He wasn’t exactly a prisoner, but the option of leaving was never really presented. Mal spent a good deal of his time studying. He wasn’t presented with other options. One day he caught the attention of an acquisitions expert from House Tharashk. Motivated by the Host knows what, this stranger decided that the young Genasi needed to be liberated. He “stole” the object of study and introduced him to the rest of the world. When asked for a name, the genasi presented the closest thing he had, “Anomaly.” This was almost immediately shortened to Mal. Mal struggled to find a place in the world and traveled with his liberator for some time. It was only after observing a battle that he realized where his strengths lay and how he might donate them to his liberator and his house. Once he was finally given a chance to prove himself, Mal quickly rose through the ranks. Mal served as a mercenary captain for House Tharashk for years. He served them well in the Last War and was rewarded with his current armaments for exceptional service. After deciding to retire, he was almost immediately set upon in a minor skirmish. The commander of the opposing force called for Mal’s head. Had it not been for Tock he surely would have perished. Realizing the blunder of announcing retirement he changed his plans to a simple change of occupation. He would set out adventuring instead. Tock’s father told Mal he would consider it a personal favor if he were to take his son out to see the world in a slightly less violent atmosphere. Mal asked if the man had ever actually met an adventurer, but eventually agreed. Appearance Age: 34 Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 223 lbs. Long of leg and broad of chest, Mal looks every bit the soldier. His skin is the night sky away from the city and his features are accented by black geomantic lines crossing his body. A cloud of darkness, somewhat like smoke, rises from his head in a way that might resemble windblown human hair. He bears several visible scars, new and old. The oldest have darkened from their normal crimson to the same black as his markings. These are slowly being incorporated into the overall pattern spanning his body. Personality Alignment: Good Mal’s personality is hard to find, and surprising when it surfaces. He cares greatly for those he travels with, though his gruff exterior might not show it. He also greatly enjoys cooking for his troops and brings spices, herbs and assorted cookery with him whenever he travels. Hooks *Mal has been searching for somewhere to belong for ages. He has rarely met others of his kind, and they were generally suspicious of his intentions or afraid of what he might represent. As such he has spent a great deal of time in mercenary companies where he at least feels appreciated and less like a freak. *Mal’s home was destroyed in his youth while he was away. He’s not yet met a survivor who might be able to tell him the fate of his parents or family. Kicker *Mal’s life was saved by Tock in a skirmish shortly before the two retired. Mal feels that he owes Tock a debt and plans to repay it before they split company. Equipment Coins: 25gp Encumbrance: 117 lbs Normal Load: 140lbs Heavy Load: 280lbs Maximum Drag Load: 700lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 8 (7 class, +0 Con, +1 Armored Warlord) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Genasi (PH3) * +2 Str, +2 Int * +2 Endurance, +2 Nature * Elemental Origin * Elemental Manifestation, Voidsoul * Languages: Common, Primordial * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Warlord (PH) * Battlefront Leader * Tactical Presence Feats * 1st: Armored Warlord (MP2) * 2nd: Lend Might (MP) * 4th: Lend Strength (MP2) Background Trait Zilargo (EPG): Insight as class skill Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Primordial Powers }} Tracking Money Staring Gold (4th level): 412 = 100+1/5(360+520+680) + 412 gp starting gold - 15 gp Adventurer’s Kit - 2 gp Identification papers - 360 gp Amulet of Protection +1 - 10 gp Fine Food -------- 25 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 ** Chieftain’s Trident +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+3 ** Tactician’s Scalemail +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Map of Unseen Lands XP Starting XP * 3750 XP Total XP: 3750 Wishlist *Level 4: Gold Changes * 2010/10/13: Created Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Category:LEB:Warlord Category:LEB:Genasi Category:LEB Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB:Zilargo